Calleigh's DVD
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Horatio and Ryan punishes Tim, while also knocking out Calleigh's DVD she so badly wants. What's hotter than a master/slave threesome? H/R/S This is very explicit, so read this at your own risk. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to my best friend, Jason for helping me write this on the bus!


Tim hated his leather kink sometimes. It got him into the most trouble with his lovers. His body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, even visible through his clothes. He knew he was in for it. Ryan and Horatio stood, looming over the man. Tim glanced between both of them nervously.

"Look, Rye. He already knows he's in trouble," Horatio said, nudging the man beside him. "That leather kink of yours is gonna get you a nice punishment tonight."

Ryan ran his leather clad fingers through Tim's hair, earning a shudder from the man. He gripped his hair tightly. "Take it off. All of it. Now."

Tim obeyed. He started with his sleeves, shaky hands unbuttoning then. If he was going to strip, he might as well attempted to do it seductively. Slowly, one button at a time, his button down opened, exposing a recently shaved body.

"Good boy. Keep Ryan entertained. I'll be back to punish you shortly," Horatio said before leaving the room.

Ryan smiled at Tim, tangling his fingers in his hair again and yanked the scruffy man into a fiery kiss. Ryan's free hand slid down Tim's torso. The leather gloves felt cool on his chest as the trailed over it. His nipple piercings were pulled and toyed with, making him arch into the hand and moan. Ryan pulled away, licking his lips.

"Undo my pants."

Tim did as he was told, shivering as those fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, brushing his skin ever so slightly. He sat down on the bed. When he undid Ryan's pants, they slid down effortlessly. He wasn't expecting the brunette to go commando, so he gasped as his hard on sprung out at him.

Ryan tilted Tim's head back and shoved his middle finger into his mouth. Tim instinctively began sucking on it, looking up at the more dominate male.

"That's right, Timmy. Suck my finger like you'd suck my cock."

Tim did as he was told, closing his eyes and imagining that Ryan's finger was his hot, throbbing length. Ryan picked up on what he was doing and thew in a few encouraging moans. He pulled the brunette off his finger.

"Suck me like you sucked my finger," he demanded.

Tim opened his eyes, lips parting slightly. He let Ryan's cock slide into his mouth. He let Ryan tangle his fingers into his hair, letting the more dominate male thrust into his mouth. Tim sucked him as he Ryan slid in and out of his mouth.

"Yes!" Ryan moaned. "Good boy, Timmy. Keep sucking baby."

Horatio came in, walking up to Ryan and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "Take your mouth off his cock," he ordered, watching as Tim gave one last bob of the head before he pulled away, sliding off the bed onto his knees and lowering his head. Horatio slid his hand across Ryan's hips, wrapping his fingers around the twitching member, gripping it firmly as he began to stroke Ryan to completion.

Ryan's knees nearly gave out from underneath him. "A-ah~ Master!" he purred, thrusting into his hand.

"Lift your head and open your mouth, Speedle," Horatio said, grinding against the brunette in his arms.

"Oh!"

Thrusting a few more times into Horatio's hand, Ryan released all over Tim's face with a cry.

Tim resisted the urge to jerk his head away from the streams of semen. His tongue darted out, licking what his tongue could reach. Horatio ran his finger over the tip of his softening length, wiping up semen from the tip, holding his finger out to Tim. He jammed his finger into his mouth, letting the man suck on his finger.

"That's it. Now suck him clean. Get all that spit and cum off his dick."

Tim opened his mouth and took in Ryan's length in his mouth again, starting off by sucking sticky white from the tip, then working his way down as he sucked off excess spit he'd left dripping from his member. The more dominate male moaned and tightened gloved fingers into Tim's hair. He hardened in his mouth as he was sucked dry.

Horatio slipped on a pair of black leather gloves just like Ryan's, smirking as the submissive man shivered at the sight of them. Tim pulled off of Ryan's shaft when he was done with his task. He lowered his head. The ginger pulled Ryan against his body. He tucked the man back into his pants and buttoned them up.

Horatio looked down at Tim. He tilted his head. Tim may he in trouble, but he was still his lover. He'd only show him a handful of love tonight. Right now he needed his punishment. He dug into his draw of toys, cuffs, lube, and all his necessary things and pulled out the paddle. He handed it to Ryan.

"Stand up and turn around." Tim did as he was told. Horatio placed his foot on the bed. "Bend over, and don't you dare make a sound."

Without any hesitation, Tim bent over Horatio's leg, hands gripping the covers for balance. Horatio gave Ryan a nod. Tim braced himself, instinctively tensing up. Ryan nodded after a moment. He knew what it felt like to have that paddle coming down across his ass, so he went only slightly easier than what Horatio would have done. The sound of the paddle whistling through the air then coming in contact with Tim's ass echoed in the near silent room.

Tim was biting his lip. Tears was starting to flow down his face from each blow he received. Horatio was running his gloved fingers through his hair, soothing him. Tim was letting out soft sobs now.

"I said not a sound," Horatio snapped gently.

Ryan gave a particularly hard swing for disobeying their master. Tim cried out, unable to mute it. He covered his mouth and bit his tongue as Ryan hit him harder. He was silently crying now, abandoning the blanket and gripping Horatio's leg for dear life. One hit and the ginger decided that was enough. Ryan put the object back where it came from, moving to his knees to kiss Tim's reddened ass cheeks. Tim wimpered, legs twitching.

Horatio ran his cold, leather clad fingers over his ass, causing the man to shudder. He stroked his cheeks, praising him for taking his punishment.

"Good boy, Timmy. Good boy. Promise me you're not going to look at another man ever again."

Tim nodded, nuzzling his legs. Slowly, moves away until his face was in the ginger's lap. He nosed the man's erection.

"We're gonna fill you up completely."

Tim purred softly from Horatio's fingers stroking through his hair. Horatio looks up at Ryan. "Come here. Fill him up completely."

Tim stilled and tried to sit up, but Horatio held him. His ass was so sore. He didn't want to take either one of their thick cocks just yet. But Horatio was stronger than he looked and easily held his love slave down. The to ginger's hand came down on his reddened and sore ass, causing him to jerk forward.

"Please no..." Tim whimpered, trying desperately to get away.

Ryan, with a bottle of lube in his hand, wrapped an around the submissive man's waist. He pressed his chest to his back, kissing his shoulder. "You eyed another man. We have to show you who you truly belong to."

Tim stilled, seeing the logic in his words. He covered his face, readying himself. He felt something soft and wet glide over his hole. It wasn't a finger, nor was it Ryan's length. No it was his tongue. Tim's knees nearly buckled underneath him when he realized what it was. He moaned, feeling the muscle taunt and tease him, and then it was gone. He heard the sound of a top popping off, then the faint scent of strawberries drifted towards him.

"Nice and slow, Ryan. Nice and slow. We don't want to hurt him too much," Horatio said, stroking through the soft brunette hair, massaging his scalp, relaxing him, but he tensed up as the ginger spoke, Ryan groaning softly.

"Relax and loosen up," Ryan murmured, running gloved fingers up and down his spine. Tim shuddered and relaxed a bit, allowing the brunette little to no resistance as he pushed inside his tight lover.

Tim whimpered, and Horatio clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling his sounds. Two fingers slid into his mouth, giving his tongue something to do. Tim's tongue danced over and between those fingers as he adjusted to Ryan. When the brunette pulled out and slammed back in, he began to whine again, Ryan giving a hard slap to the ass, quieting him down again. Tim most definitely was not turned on by the situation. Not in the slightest. He gave up eventually, letting Ryan use his body. Horatio signally for Ryan to pull out after a while.

"Who do you belong to, Timmy?" Horatio asked, standing the brunette and pushing him back on his knees. He lifted Tim's head up, looking into those dark brown eyes.

"You and Ryan, sir," Tim murmured.

"Good boy." The ginger leaned down to kiss him softly. "Do you want to suck Master?"

Tim's head bobbed up and down, a yes, Horatio guessed. He stood and pushed Ryan onto his knees and then onto his stomach,'groaning as Horatio's boot rubbed against the skin on his back. Ryan kept his face on the floor as Tim lowered his head. Horatio was digging in his drawer of toys, pulling out a short piece of rope and flavored lubricant. He leaned down, pinning Ryan's arms behind his back and cuffing his hands together.

"You're going to give Timmy a nice suck now. You better suck him good," Horatio said as he lifted his foot. He pushes Ryan across the carpet to Tim's lap, watching as his tongue darted out to play with the piercing in his member, causing the submissive man to whimper.

Tim's lips parted as a soft moan escaped him. One hand knotted in Ryan's hair. His eyes closed for a moment then opened, brown eyes meeting green. Horatio ran his fingers through Tim's hair gently and sat in front of him on the edge of the bed. He lifted his head up and kissed him, drinking in the moan Tim released. He brought the brunette's hand to his zipper. Tim one handedly undid his pants, reaching in and pulling out the ginger's leaking cock. Horatio put a little of the strawberry flavored lube on his member Tim brought his lips to the head, sucking lightly. He copied Ryan's actions, moaning the entire time he was sucking Horatio. The vibrations sent shivers up the Master's back. Horatio's hands knotted in Tim's hair. He pulled the brunette off his length, panting.

Tim looked down at the man sucking him. Ryan was managing just well being tied up. Ryan pulled away from Tim's length, taking in much needed breaths. Horatio pulled Tim up into his lap and reached over to untie Ryan. Instinctively, one arm reached behind him and wrapped it around Horatio's neck. The ginger lifted Tim up, nuzzling the submissive man's back. He slid smoothly inside Tim, smiling as the man moaned. The man was more willing to take either one of them now, and both men planned on jumping at the chance.

"Master~" Tim purred, rocking himself on his Master's member.

Horatio bit and sucked on his earlobe, Tim mewling at the attention. "Are you gonna let Ryan in?"

"Yes, sir."

Ryan smirked slightly and lifted Tim's legs, pushing Tim and Horatio down flat on the bed. He lubed himself up a lot more before sliding carefully into the man as well, groaning at how tight it was. The submissive man bit back a yelp of pain, knowing once he was well adjust to both, that he would be feeling good soon. He begged both of them to move, reaching back to grip the sheets. Tim allowed himself to moan, relaxing even more as he wasn't punished for making a sound. Soon, they were getting rougher with their movements, all three of them rocking in a rhythm they kept. It wasn't long until all three came. Only master was allowed to release inside of Tim. Ryan pulled out just as he released, spewing his hot load all over Tim, who welcomed it. When Horatio pulled out of Tim, the man felt the white liquid drip down his leg as he was forced to stand up.

Ryan went and picked up the camera station in the room. He handed it off to Horatio, who only turned it on Tim, smearing a bit of semen across his face.

"What do you have to say to Calleigh?" Horatio asked as the Tim fell onto the bed. He zoomed in on his face.

"This is all your fault, Cal. My ass hurts, thanks, but otherwise I'm not complaining. Oh, and I swear, if my leather kink gets out to Eric, I'm slaughtering you," he said, scooping Ryan's semen off his chest and stomach and bringing his finger to his mouth to lick it clean.

"Kill two birds with one shot," Ryan laughed, curling up next to Tim.

Horatio did the same and hit the record button to stop it. He went to the settings to finalize the DVD and sat it on the night table and waited for the ding signalling it was finalized.

(-_-)

Tim gripped the DVD tightly. He walked up to Calleigh and handed her the DVD.

"Here ya go. One hot master/slave threesome, but I swear, if anyone else besides you watches this, I will personally hunt you down and slaughter you."

The blonde bit her lip. "Actually, I was thinking about coming over and watching it...Natalia would want to tag along."

Tim sighed. "Fine, but I swear..."

Calleigh giggled and sauntered off, clutching her DVD to her chest. Oh, she couldn't wait to watch it, weirdly enough.


End file.
